You All Deserve Each Other
by aprylynn
Summary: A series of drabbles based on our favorite NCIS team in Los Angeles. Prompts sent to me by PM or on Tumblr. Sadly, I own nothing.
1. New hoodie

Prompt from idristardis - Densi. Deeks gets a new hoodie. Kensi notices ;)

* * *

"You have been staring at me all day."

"I have not. What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie. You don't have to be ashamed, Kens. I understand. Anybody would understand. It's kind of hard not to look when you have someone as handsome and charming as me for a partner."

Kensi rolled her eyes. She knew she had to fess up or else Deeks would never let this go. That was one of his more annoying qualities… one that strangely was not bothering her as much as it used to.

"Fine. You got a new hoodie. I like it."

"You think it looks good on me, huh? And you would be correct."

"Actually, I think it would look better on me. Where'd you get it?"

"Why are you asking? Everything else of mine that you like you just take and then I never see it again."

"That's not true."

"You really need to work on being a better liar."


	2. Stakeout

Prompt from wingsofnight - Deeks and Nell on a stakeout.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Deeks?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you're being unusually quiet."

"It's a stakeout, Nell. This is your first one. Believe me, this is how these things go."

"Yeah… I would normally believe that. But when you're on a stakeout with Kensi, I'm either in ops listening to the audio live or I listen to it later to document the case."

"Okay, so what's your point?"

"You talk to her. A lot. Even when she tells you to shut up, you keep talking. I have to scan through a lot of your dialogue before I get to details that are important to the case. And now, you've barely said anything. It just seemed odd to me and I was wondering if you're okay."

Deeks sat very still and looked straight ahead. He acted as if he had not heard her. Just as Nell thought it would be best not to push the matter any further, he spoke up.

"I miss her, Nell."

"I know, Deeks. I know."

"Wait, did you listen to the audio when we were staked out at Sidorov's?"

"What? What was that? Oh, um, maybe we should focus on watching our guy."


	3. Shooting range

Prompt from hondagirll - Sam and Callen and Deeks take Eric to the shooting range.

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this, guys."

"Eric, you said you wanted more experience in the field and this comes with the territory." Callen handed him a Sig 9mm.

"Come on, just pretend the target is a pair of pants that Hetty is going to make you wear."

"That's not funny, Deeks. That day was awful. Something bad always happens whenever Hetty makes me wear pants."

"You're talking about the time you almost got frelted?"

"Don't ever say that word again."

"Eric, you can do this, just like we showed you." Sam was the only one who was trying to be encouraging. "It won't be too long and you'll be showing the rest of us how it's done."

Eric took a deep breath and took the gun from Callen. He planted his feet, lifted his arms, and took aim. He fired one shot and the four of them were stunned as they looked at the target. There was a small hole right in the center.

Callen cleared his throat. "Ok, now do that fifty more times and then you can have my job."


	4. Missing cronut

Prompt from sunshiningdownonmeandyou - Kensi, Monty & a cronut.

* * *

"Where's my cronut?"

"What cronut?"

"Don't play dumb with me. The one you got for me the other day."

"I thought you didn't want it because it wasn't the real thing."

"Just because it was an impostor doesn't mean I didn't want it."

"Deeks, it said croissant donut on the package. Isn't that close enough?"

"No, a croissant donut from the bakery down the street is not the same thing as an authentic cronut from New York City."

"You just called it a cronut before."

"You're deflecting. Stop deflecting. What happened to it?"

"I don't know. Maybe Monty ate it."

"Monty? Really? Because I put it on top of the refrigerator. You think Monty developed some acrobatic ninja skills that I don't know about? Or do you think someone else ate it and is now trying to blame it on my poor innocent semi-retired police dog?"

Kensi smiled at Deeks, walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, I guess we'll never know, will we?"

"I smell cronut on your breath."

"Shut up."


	5. Too close

Prompt from hermionechesnutt - Callen and Sam discuss Kensi and Deeks' "thing" after the germophobe conversation in "Fallout."

* * *

"Did you think that was weird?"

"I think a lot of things that happen around here are weird. You're going to have to be more specific, Sam."

"That whole thing with Kensi and Deeks. They seem to know a lot about each others apartments."

"I don't know if that's weird. You know my place pretty well."

"That's because you don't own anything, G. There's not much to notice."

"Hey, I bought a new lamp the other day."

"Congratulations. Your home décor is now complete."

"Very funny."

"So you're not at all concerned that something may be going on between them?"

Callen was quiet for a few minutes before he answered. "I don't know. They've been partners for a long time. It's only natural that they would get close."

"Yeah, but do you think they're too close?"

"Definite too close."

"I don't know why I talk to you sometimes."

"Ok, fine. You're wondering if they may have feelings for each other that go beyond that of partnership and you're wondering whether or not those personal feelings will get in the way of them doing their jobs. Did I get that right?"

"Pretty much."

"How'd that work out for you and Michelle?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore."


	6. Team building

Prompt from pracarual - OSP spends the day at Habitat for Humanity and Sam has to teach the team his skills.

* * *

"Everyone listen up. I don't want to have to bring anyone to the emergency room because they cut off a finger." Sam was trying to get everyone's attention and it wasn't working.

"I think I got a sliver. I need to take a break."

"We haven't even started yet, Deeks. Kensi, I'm going to need you to supervise your partner. You're the only other person here who seems to know what they're doing."

"Babysit Deeks. Got it. It'll be just like any other day."

"Hey, have a little sympathy. I have an injury. You want to kiss it and make it better?"

"Hey, Sam, is there something here I can do that's more in my field of expertise? Like... is there a computer I can fix?"

"Eric, you knew ahead of time what we were going to do here. And why are you wearing flip-flips? We're suppose to be building a house!"

"What's the problem? I should be fine, right?"

Sam sighed in frustration and looked around. "Hey, has anyone seen Callen? He was here a minute ago and we're going to need his help."

Nell spoke up. "Um, I think I heard him say something about finding a mojito."

Sam shook his head. "This is going to be a long day."


	7. Stakeout - part 2

Prompt from bookdiva - continue chapter 2 (Nell and Deeks on a stakeout)

* * *

"Nell?"

Nell sighed. She didn't think he was going to let this go. He never lets things go with Kensi.

"I heard it. And so did Eric. And so did Hetty."

"Great..."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You were all just doing your jobs."

"Honestly, I forgot about it for awhile. We were so worried when we lost contact with you and Sam. All I cared about was getting you back alive."

"Well, I wouldn't have... if it weren't for all of you."

They met each others gaze and smiled affectionately. Deeks and Nell didn't get to spend much time together, but they had grown fond of each other. They saw each other as family.

"Did you and Kensi... ever talk about what happened that day?"

"No. It would seem that we still have a communication problem."

"You know, it doesn't have to stay that way."

"What do you mean?"

"She will be back eventually, right?"

"That's the plan."

"Well, you guys could communication then."

"It sounds like you're rooting for us or something."

Nell smiled and shrugged. "Who isn't?"


	8. Picture of Kensi

Prompt from yoursmilelaugheverything - Kensi finds a pic of herself in Deeks' drawer and confronts him

* * *

"What the hell is this? Why do you have this?"

Deeks knew by her tone that he was in trouble. He braced himself for an attack.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Kensalina?"

"Why do you have this picture of me in your desk drawer?"

"Why are you looking through my desk drawer?"

"I asked you first."

"Bulletproof logic as always, Kens."

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. I took it a long time ago, when we first meet. We were undercover at the MMA gym. You were this beautiful girl named Tracy who just showed up one day and I didn't trust you at all. I took the picture because I wanted find out more about you... you know... for the case. And then everything came to light and here we are. We lived happily ever after. The end."

"Okay, so that explains why you took the picture. Why do you still have it?"

"I don't know. I guess it reminds me of how far we've come. We've gone from strangers who thought the other was up to no good to partners who trust each other with our lives."

Kensi smiled. "I still think you're up to no good."

"Of course you do."

A troubling thought came across Kensi's mind and she wondered why it bothered her so much. "Um... is this how you remembered what I was wearing when we first met? You know, when we were Justin and Melissa?"

Deeks smiled and shook his head. "I'd never need a picture for that."

Kensi looked away, hoping he didn't see her blush.


	9. Stakeout - part 3

Prompt from bookdiva - Kensi listened to the tapes of Deeks and Nell's stakeout (chapter 7)

* * *

"So, how was it filling in for me while I was gone?"

"I liked doing something different. I like my job in ops for now, but I think I'd make a good field agent one day."

"How was it having Deeks as a partner? I know he can be a bit much to get used to."

"Actually, it was nice. He's great at his job. I always felt safe knowing he had my back. If I do become a field agent, I'd be lucky to have a partner like him."

Kensi was taken aback. She knew everything Nell was saying was true. She wondered why she was so quick to always think of him negatively.

"Um... I actually wanted to run something by you."

"Sure."

"I, uh, I heard the recording from that stakeout you two were on."

Nell tensed up. "Okay?"

"What did you mean when you said you were rooting for us?"

"I wasn't the one who actually said that."

"You know what I mean."

"Well... I meant exactly what I said."

"And that means what exactly?"

Nell sighed. "Holy crap, you two _are_ terrible communicators. Kensi, I'm going to say this as directly as I can. You two are perfect for each other and I hope one day you two stop kidding yourselves and just be happy together."

"Nell!"

"Hey, you asked."


	10. Dress uniform

Prompt from bookdiva - Kensi sees Deeks in his dress uniform

* * *

Kensi sat in Deeks' apartment, on his couch, all alone. Deeks was late. Very late. They were suppose to meet for dinner, but he had been delayed. The longer she sat there, the more hungry she became, and then the more annoyed she got.

Her phone alerted her to a message. _Sorry again. I'm on my way there. I mean it this time._

She rolled her eyes. _Hurry up. I'm starving. If you make me wait any longer, I'll make you buy me lobster._

_You're so funny._

_You think I'm kidding?_

_Ok ok ok. Hold on before I go broke._

Fifteen minutes later, the front door opened.

"Sorry, Kens. I was delayed by LAPD. They needed me to come in for this ceremony for this thing and I didn't have time to change and you're probably going to laugh but just try to go easy on me. Kens?"

His incessant babble started before he crossed the threshold. Kensi stood up and gazed at him with her mouth hanging open. He was wearing his LAPD dress uniform.

"Kensi? You're kind of creeping me out. Stop starting at me like that. I know I look ridiculous."

"Huh?" Kensi shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just... I've never seen you dressed like that before." She give him a little smile.

"You like what you see? Maybe I'll leave it on." He flashed a playful grin at her.

"Yeah, you look nice, but..."

"But? But what? I thought women loved a man in uniform."

She smiled. "Maybe... but I think I like you better the other way. T-shirt and jeans. That's more my Deeks."

"Your Deeks?"

"Just shut up and go change."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. I wouldn't want you to go into a hunger-induced rage because of me!"


	11. Give advice

Prompt from hermionechesnutt - Deeks giving Nell undercover advice while they're working as partners.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? This isn't how I was taught in my field agent training."

"Nell, sometimes you have to follow your instincts. Use you street smarts."

"I don't think I have street smarts. I work at a desk in front of a computer all day."

"Don't sell yourself short. How do you think you became so good at your job?"

"I don't know. I studied and learned all I could."

"Okay. Let me put it this way. Would you say that you've learned more studying about data analysis or actually being a data analyst?"

Nell smiled, finally understanding what he was talking about. "I've definitely learned more since I started. There are little tricks and short-cuts that I never could have learned from a book or a manual. And I've learned so much from Eric and his experience, too."

Deeks smiled at her. "It's the same with field work. There's only so much you can study about it. You have to train your instincts and the best way to do that is by getting experience."

"Thanks, Deeks. I get it."

"See? Our little Nellosaurus does have street smarts after all."

Nell rolled her eyes. "Really? Nicknames already?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be the same without them."


	12. Extra shirt

Prompt from hermionesmydawg - Kensi and Deeks arrive at OSP early and she can't find an extra shirt. (After episode 5x09 Recovery)

* * *

"I could have sworn that I had an extra shirt here. Where the hell is it?"

"Relax, Kens. We'll find one. Here, just wear one of mine."

"Yeah, like that won't be suspicious."

"And you think wearing the same shirt you wore yesterday isn't?"

"Why did we come to work first? Now I won't have time to go home without being late. I should have got up earlier."

"I know it's difficult getting out of bed in the morning when you have me..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Deeks! We said we wouldn't talk about that here."

"No, you said we wouldn't. I don't remember agreeing to anything like that."

"Of course you don't. This is going to be so awkward. What if Sam and Callen notice? What if Hetty notices?"

Deeks smiled at her. He knew that she was nervous and scared and confused. But he also knew that what happened between them the night before... there's no way that could have been a mistake.

"Hey, Kens, it's okay. We'll figure all of this out. I promise."

Kensi smiled back at him. "I hope you're right."

"You know I am. Now, I'll go to my desk and you come in a little later. Just be cool."

"Sure. No problem. Just be cool."

"You want a kiss for luck?"

"Deeks..."

"Okay, okay. I'll see you in a couple minutes."


	13. Christmas surprise

Prompt from ifiknowyouatall - "Don would have liked him."

* * *

"Agent Blye, are you turning in for the night?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"That's probably for the best. You haven't seemed at the top of your game lately. You should get some rest while you can."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Granger narrowed his eyes are Kensi. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

If he was Deeks, she would have berated him for not saying what he actually meant. But unfortunately, he wasn't Deeks. Deeks was thousands of miles away. As she thought about her partner, Kensi realized exactly what Granger was talking about. She had been distracted. She didn't know how to stop thinking about the most important person in her life… especially since she had no idea when she would see him again.

"Agent Blye, before you go, I have something for you. Seems appropriate given what today is."

December 25. She had completely lost track of the days.

"Don would have liked him." Granger said in a monotone as he handed Kensi a piece of paper.

"Excuse me?" Kensi finally managed to regain her voice.

"You heard me, Agent Blye. Merry Christmas."

Granger walked away and left her with her mouth wide open. She finally regained use of her facilities and unfolded the paper. She recognized the handwriting immediately.

_Kensi -_  
_This is not how I thought our first Christmas would be (you know, our first one since we started communicating), but unfortunately that was not up to us. I just want you to know that I will keep the promise I made to you. I will be patient. For as long as if takes. I look forward to the day when we can figure our "thing" out. No matter what it takes, it will be worth it because you are what I want most (I'm not good with metaphors so I'll just say what I mean). Merry Christmas, Fern. Be safe and come home soon._  
_- Deeks_

As tears streamed down her face, Kensi knew Granger was right. Her father would have liked him.


	14. Thank you

Prompt from my own personal headcanon - "Michelle thanks Deeks for everything he did for Sam and for her."

* * *

"Michelle, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Marty."

"You can call me Deeks. Everyone else does."

"I'm not everyone else and I'll call you Marty."

Deeks smiled. As tough as Sam was, Michelle was tougher. If she wanted to call him Marty, then there was no way he was going to argue with her.

"So how are you holding up? The last time we saw each other I was pretending to kill you and then there was the rooftop shootout."

"Yeah, that was awkward. Um… I've been alright."

"Really?" Michelle gave him a look that let him know she didn't actually believe him.

"Sure, as good as can be expected."

"You know, if you need anything, you just say the word to either me or Sam."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"Also, I've been wanting to say something to you since the whole Sidorov thing and now seems as good a time as any."

She surprised him by walking right up to him and placing her hand on the right side of his face.

"Marty, I can't even begin to thank you enough for all you did for me and for Sam. Because of what you did… because of what you endured…" She paused as if she was about to cry, but she took a deep breath and blinked rapidly to compose herself. "You saved my husband and you saved me. We will be forever grateful for what you did for us." She leaned up and kissed him on his left cheek, the same side that was devastated by that maniac's drill.

Deeks was overwhelmed by this display of gratitude and affection. He tried to cover it up with a joke.

"You better be careful. Sam might get jealous."

"Sam can relax. If he has a problem, I'll set him straight."

Deeks smiled at her. "He's a lucky guy, Michelle."

"He sure is."


	15. Stakeout - part 4

Prompt from bookdiva - Kensi and Deeks actually communicate.

* * *

Nell was alone in ops center, catching up on work. She scanned through a recording of a stake out that Kensi and Deeks were on the day before, when she came across a part of their conversation that perked her interest.

_"So, you haven't told me about trip."_

_"It wasn't a trip. I wasn't on vacation. It was an assignment. And I can't really talk about it yet."_

_"Not even to your most favorite partner in the world?"_

_"No, Deeks."_

_"I didn't hear you argue on the favorite partner part."_

There was a pause where no one spoke for several minutes. Then Nell heard Kensi speak up.

_"You know... I really missed you... while I was gone."_

_"Really? I missed you, too. __Um... you know, I was thinking..."_

_"Uh oh. That's dangerous."_

_"Very funny, Kens. No, seriously, there is a lot that I'd like to talk about with you."_

_"Same here."_

_"When we're done with this, do you want to grab some coffee and talk?"_

_"I'd love to."_

_"Really? Kensi Blye would love to talk?"_

Nell heard a dull thump.

_"Ow! Really, Kens, what was that for?"_

_"I'll tell you later. Now, pay attention. I think something is happening over there."_

Nell smiled. "It's about time, you two."


	16. Shooting range - part 2

Prompt from Anonn - Follow-up with those 50 shots (chapter 3)

* * *

Callen couldn't believe what he was seeing. If Deeks and Sam weren't there witnessing this as well, he would swear he was dreaming. Shot after shot after shot, Eric was hitting the target dead center.

Sam leaned over and asked, "Um, I think that was 45 in a row. Are you worried about your job yet?"

"Very funny. There's no way he can make it to 50. No way."

Five shots later, Callen was proved wrong. Eric put the gun down, turned towards them and smiled nervously.

"How'd I do?"

"How'd you do? Are you kidding? That's got to be some kind of record. I've never seen anyone who picked it up so quickly." Deeks was definitely impressed.

Callen was about to congratulate Eric on a job well done when something caught his eye. He saw Hetty watching them threw the window and she had a very amused look on her face. Then a light bulb went off in Callen's head.

"Hey, Eric, answer me this. Are you positive this is the first time you've fired a gun? Or is it possible that you had help from someone else before today?"

Eric's eyes opened really wide. "Well, would you look at the time? I have to get back to ops. You know, lots of work to do. See you guys later." Then he ran out of the door.

"Well, since it was rigged, I don't think I have to worry about Eric taking my job. Plus, it requires wearing pants."

Deeks spoke up. "Yeah, it may have been rigged, but he's still a better shot than all of us."


	17. New Years surprise

Prompt from bookdiva - Deeks gets a letter from Kensi (continue chapter 13)

* * *

"Mr. Deeks, it's New Years Eve. Why are you here so late? You should be celebrating the coming of 2014."

"I'm just catching up on some paperwork. Besides, there's only one person I'd want to celebrate with. And that's not a possibility."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Hetty. It is what it is."

"Well, I'm on my way out. I have something for you. I hope this will cheer you up. Happy New Year." She handed an envelop to Deeks and then walked out.

Deeks opened the envelop and took out a piece of paper. His heart began beating faster as he read.

_Deeks -_  
_I can't tell you how much your letter meant to me. I wish circumstances were different, too. I hate that I had to leave without even getting to say good-bye. I hate that we didn't get a chance to talk. I didn't even get a chance to burn my shirt. (I know, you're probably making fun of my terrible sense of humor now. I think it's the only thing that's worse than my communication skills.)_  
_Since you were able to say what you actually meant in your letter to me, I figured I'd give it a shot in return._  
_I have to admit that our thing scares me. I want to make this work with you. I haven't wanted anything this much in a very long time. I'm afraid of screwing it up or of you being taken away from me. But as much as it scares me, I know there's no going back. You are my frozen lake. You are what I want most. I promise I will do anything to make it work. Even if it scares me.  
__Take care of yourself. Thank you for being patient with me. I will be home as soon as I can.  
____(I also need to say that I'm really sorry for punching you. That was an awful thing to do you.)_  
_- Kensi_

Deeks smiled as he read the letter over and over. He hoped that 2014 would give them a chance to keep their promises to each other.


	18. Home

Prompt from NavyStrong42099 - Kensi comes home

* * *

Deeks couldn't help but stare at her. She was fast asleep, laying on her side with her back to him. She was home and in his bed once again. After months of being separated, Deeks didn't want to miss anything, even if it was just to watch her sleep.

Then he decided that staring was not enough. He reached over and caressed her bare back as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder. She stirred and let out a soft groan.

"I was sleeping. Don't you feel sorry for me? I had a long plane ride and now you won't let me rest."

He chuckled. Even grumpy sleepy Kensi was irresistible to him.

"Hey, I can't help it. I missed you. Besides, it's not my fault you went all the way to the other side of the planet just to avoid talking about your feelings."

"Deeks, you're really pissing me off right now."

"Really? Because you don't sound that convincing."

"I hate you."

"I'm pretty sure you proved that you don't hate me just a couple hours ago."

She sighed and then rolled over to face him. She tried to look stern, but couldn't. Her face broke out into a smile right before she cuddled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad to be home. Granger is not nearly as good at cuddling as you are."

"Kensi, sweetheart, you are amazing at so many things. But please stop trying to be funny. Your sense of humor is the only thing more terrifying than your laugh."

"But you like me anyway."

"I more than like you."

"I know. I more than like you, too."


	19. The box

Prompt from bookdiva - "What's in the box?"

* * *

"Why would you just throw it away?!"

"Kensi, would you just listen to me for a minute? I can explain..."

"I mean, I know I screwed up and forgot your birthday but I didn't think you'd still be mad at me for it."

"I'm not mad. Listen..."

"You just threw it away! I went to all that trouble and first you refused to even open it and now it's gone..."

"KENSI!"

She was stunned into silence. He figured he better speak up quickly before she started talking again. He took a few steps so he was standing right in front of her. He lifted his hand and placed it on her face.

"I threw it away because there's no way you got it right. It's impossible that what I want most could be in that box, because what I want most is standing right in from of me."

"Deeks..."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. She relaxed and brought her hands up to hold his face as she kissed him back.

He pulled back slightly and whispered to her. "Now do you understand?"

She smiled at him and nodded her head. "I can't believe you yelled at me."

"Hey, you left me no choice. I had to get you to shut up."

She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

Deeks cleared his throat and spoke up. "So what was really in the box?"

"Plane tickets. I was going to take you to Australia but since you threw it away..."

"Shit. I better go find it."

* * *

**A/N:** _I must admit that this prompt was tough because of my inability to think of anything in the box that would live up to my expectations. So I decided to go with sweet and funny rather than a serious predication. I want to say thank you to Rebecca (YourSmileLaughEverything) for listening to my ramblings and for helping me with an idea for this. You're the best :)_


	20. Being Max

Prompt from anon - While undercover, Deeks' dark side persona (i.e. Max Gentry) meets Kensi's dark side persona

* * *

"I know that's not really who you are."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you."

"Really? Are you so sure? Then explain to me why it comes so easy? How can I just become this terrible human being? How do you know that the person you work with everyday is the real me... when I'm not even sure myself."

Kensi's heart broke for Deeks. They had just finished a long, grueling undercover assignment where he had to be Max Gentry again. She was with him this time as one of his associates. It was her job to appear just as dark and vicious as Max. She had to venture far from her true self for this cover and she didn't like it one bit. She was beginning to understand why this was so difficult for Deeks, why he hated being Max Gentry so much.

"Deeks... I don't know why it comes so easy. But the fact that it bothers you... the fact that you hate being Max so much... doesn't that count for something?"

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"If you were really like him... than why do you fight it so hard? Why do you devote yourself to stopping people like him?"

His expression softened and he gave her a slight smile.

"Deeks, when it comes to what kind of person you are, I don't have any doubts. And you shouldn't either."

"Wow... are actually being nice to me?"

She smiled. "Come on. Let's go get some food. That always cheers me up."

He genuinely laughed. The sound of it was music to Kensi's ears. It had been too long since she heard him laugh.

"I'm on the verge of an identity crisis here and your suggestion is to eat?"

"Of course. That'll fix anything."

He shook his head and pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks, partner. You're the best. I mean that."

"You're welcome, partner."

* * *

**A/N:** _T__his is probably not what this Anon had in mind when they sent me this prompt, but it's the best I could do. I don't write dark, angsty stuff very well, because I give myself too many feelings. I like writing happy Densi. Sorry, Anon. I hope you like this anyway :)_


	21. Kensi confronts Hetty

Prompt from Ryan2009 - Kensi confronts Hetty about whether the reassignment was due her "thing" with Deeks.

* * *

"Miss Blye, so good to have you back."

"Thank you, Hetty. It's good to be home."

"I received a report from Assistant Director Granger on the exemplary work you did on your assignment."

"Oh... okay."

"Okay? Is there something bothering you?"

Kensi took a deep breath. "Well, yes. I couldn't help but wonder why you choose me. There were any number of agents who were just as, if not more, qualified than me. Some of them were already on location."

"Does it matter why?"

"Kind of. I just kept thinking that maybe it had something to do with me and Deeks. That maybe you sent me away because of..." Kensi struggled with her words. She wasn't sure how much Hetty knew about them.

"Your thing?"

"How did you..."

"Miss Blye, you want to know my motive for sending you on assignment and whether it had anything to do with your relationship with Mr. Deeks. Is that correct?"

"Well... yes."

"To answer your question: Yes. It did have something to do with my decision."

Kensi was floored. As much as she suspected this, she never thought Hetty would actually confirm it.

"Hetty... how could you? I mean, you couldn't have picked a worse possible time to send me away. Deeks and I were just starting to figure things out and you didn't even let me say good-bye to him. How could you punish me like that? How could you punish us like that when we didn't do anything wrong..."

Hetty held her hand up and Kensi stopped talking mid-sentence.

"Miss Blye... Kensi... Allow me to explain. I don't think you appreciate how difficult my job can be at times. I care about each and every person who I am responsible for. I need to make decisions that I believe are best for everyone and that will ensure the safety of everyone on this team. You say that you and Deeks were figuring things out? Well, that day, both of you had allowed your emotions to override your better judgement. First that morning when Mr. Deeks didn't take down a someone who was threatening you and then later in the day when you broke protocol and ran after your partner. Those two incidences led me to believe that you two were not figuring things out and it was putting the safety of this team at risk. I made the decision to send you on this mission because I felt you were qualified for the job and also because I felt you and Mr. Deeks needed time apart to gain perspective and to work out how to better control your emotions."

"So, does this mean that you don't want us to... be together?"

Hetty smiled. "No, not necessarily. I want you two to find a proper balance and to always have in mind the safety of the entire team. Believe it or not, I sincerely want you two to be happy. If being together makes you happy, then I fully support it. But you must always keep in mind the task at hand and the responsibilities of all those around you."

"Okay, I think I understand. I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. It was just... difficult... being away from him."

"I know. As it was for him. But I believe both of you made good use of your time apart and spent some much needed time in self-reflection."

"Hetty, do you think we can make it work?"

"Yes, I do. I must say that it won't be easy. But I have full confidence that you two will find a way."

* * *

**A/N:** _Hetty's dialogue was inspired by a post on dominicvail's tumblr blog (post/69632460867). If you want to read it, just PM me for the link.__  
_


	22. Special trip

Prompt from ncisnewbie - Eric and Nell travel to someplace important to you.

* * *

"We're almost there. It's just a little further. Get ready for your mind to be blown."

Eric and Nell had traveled to San Francisco to assist in an investigation. When it turned out that they had completed their work ahead of schedule, Nell convinced Eric to take the long drive up to Humboldt Redwoods State Park. She had been there many years before with her family and she was eager to go there again. Eric, not being one who easily said no to Nell, happily went along for the ride.

"I don't know, Nell. We've already seen some pretty big trees. How is this one different from the others?"

"You'll see."

After a few more minutes of walking, they saw it right in front of them. There was the sign with the words "GIANT TREE" on it. And right next to it was a giant tree. The bark was a dark reddish brown and it had green moss growing on it. As their eyes drifted up, they became more and more amazed. The tree was so tall, they could not see the top of it through the canopy.

"Wow. Giant tree is not a very creative name, but it sure is fitting."

"Yeah, I can't believe how beautiful it is here."

They stood there, side by side, with their necks craned upwards, not saying anything for the longest time.

"Hey, Nell..." Eric reached over and took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Thank you for bringing me here."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Beale. We spend so much time staring at computer screens... this is nice. And I'm glad to be here with you."


	23. Sick Kensi

Prompt from Bea The Monster - 'Kensi gets the flu and Deeks takes the day off to take care of her"

* * *

"You know this is stupid, right? I can take care of myself. Hetty didn't need to send you here to babysit me."

"Kens, it was a slow day and you look like death warmed over. Can't you just let someone help you? You don't have to be Wonder Woman all the time."

"Deeks, you can go home. I don't need any help."

"Ok, sweetheart, how about I make a deal with you. If you can get off that couch and push me out the door, then I'll leave you to your sickly self. How's that sound?"

"No... I don't feel like it."

"Really? Because I think it's because you can't."

"I didn't say that."

"Okay, then it's because you want me here? Because you like it when I take care of you?"

"Whatever, Deeks."

"I'll take that as a yes. By the way, I brought you chicken soup from your favorite deli."

"Alright, you can stay."

"I knew the way to your heart was through your stomach."

Deeks poured the soup into a bowl and walked over to the couch. He handed Kensi the soup as he sat down on her coffee table. She stared at the bowl, not saying anything.

"Is everything alright, Kens?"

She looked up, gave him a small smile and spoke softly. "Thanks you for staying."

He returned her smile. "Anything for you, partner."


	24. Reunion

Prompt from sportygilr180 - Kensi and Deeks' Reunion

* * *

"So this is the Office of Special Projects. You glad to be back?"

"Very much. This has been home to me for a long time. I missed being here. A lot."

Kensi and Sabatino had complete their assignments in Afghanistan and just arrived back in Los Angeles. It was late at night and no one else appeared to be around the mission.

"I guess Hetty and Granger will be here soon." Kensi walked up to her desk and smiled.

"So, Kensi, listen. I was thinking that after we're done here that maybe we could go get a drink."

"I don't know. It's pretty late and I'm exhausted."

"Well, maybe some other time."

She couldn't believe that he was asking her out. This was not what she wanted to deal with right now.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, Kensi, it's just a drink between colleagues to celebrate a job well done..."

Kensi stopped listening when something caught her eye. Over his shoulder she saw someone walk in. Someone with shaggy blonde hair.

"Deeks." She called out his name and slipped past Sabatino, not caring that he was still talking. Deeks turned toward her when he heard her voice. Before he could react she had crossed the room and threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. She buried her face in his neck as his arms drew her closer. They stood there, holding each other securely, as if they were the only two people in the world.

Sabatino soon figured out that he was the furthest thing from her mind and that drink was not going to happen. He turned and walked away, leaving the reunited partners be. He meant it last year when he said that he didn't want to get in the middle of something. And there was definitely something here.


	25. Deeks and Carla

Prompt from bookdiva - Deeks, Carla, episode 5x11

* * *

This was a close one. Thankfully, everything worked out the way they had planned. Zevlos was in custody. Carla was safe.

The whole thing troubled Deeks. Carla was willing to do anything for the man she loved. She cashed out her bank account and then went to him. But what did she think would happen? Did she think Zevlos would take her with him and they'd sail off into the sunset and live happily ever after? Before he was captured, he made it clear that wasn't his intention. He was planning on keeping her around as long as she was useful and not a minute longer.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see him one more time. I was afraid I'd never see him again."

Deeks understood what drove her. She loved him and that was worth giving up everything. He quickly thought of Kensi. What would he be willing to do if it meant he got to see her again? What was he willing to part with in order to be with her? He knew immediately that he would have done the same thing Carla did. There's nothing he wouldn't have done... for Kensi.

But he knew their situations were not completely similar.

He lead her to his vehicle and guided her inside. Before he shut the door, he spoke up.

"I know why you wanted to see him again. I understand feeling desperate like that. How just the idea of never seeing him again is enough to drive you insane. I understand being willing to give it all up for someone you love. But you lost everything for someone who didn't really love you back. You were just a means for him to get what he wanted and nothing more. I'm sorry. You deserved better than that."

"I hope she's worth it."

"What was that?"

"I hope she's worth it. The one you'd give everything up for... if you were in my place. I hope she wouldn't let you down." Her gaze was downward and her voice had lost all the boldness it had before.

Deeks responded with quiet confidence. "I know she wouldn't." Then he shut the door.


	26. Maybe

Prompt from anon - Eric asks Nell out on a date

* * *

"So… you have any exciting plans this weekend?"

"Maybe."

Eric waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't. It really annoyed him when Nell did this. She was so cryptic sometimes that he thought she must be taking lessons from Hetty.

"Anyone you're going to hang out with?"

Nell narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he was getting at. She knew that he wanted to say something, but he wouldn't just say it. She wished he would just come out with it.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from those guys that I met with Kensi and Rose awhile back. Maybe I'll see if one of them is free."

"Those guys? Those guys were losers."

"How do you know that? Maybe I liked them."

"You're saying 'maybe' a lot."

"And you have a lot of questions for me, but you're not really saying what's on your mind."

Eric had enough. "Nell, I think you're great. I love working with you everyday and I want to spend time with you… outside of work, too."

"Like a date?"

This was where Eric would normally backpedal. He was terrified to speak truthfully to her… but it was too late. "Yes… like a date."

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe."

"Nell Jones, you are just as frustrating as you are beautiful."

Nell could feel heat rising in her face. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Eric smiled at her. "Maybe."


	27. Monty

Prompt from cricketjo - Kensi and Deeks fight about Monty

* * *

"Damn it, Monty!"

Both Deeks and his dog were startled by Kensi yelling. As she stormed into the living room, Monty tried hiding behind the couch.

"What's the matter, Kens? You're scaring Monty. And you're kind of scaring me. Actually, I can't tell if I'm scared or turned on…"

"Deeks, look." She held up a sneaker that had a hole chewed through it.

"He ate my shoe. Again. You know, you have to teach him that this is not okay. Monty can't get away with this stuff when we're living together."

"What? What did you say?"

"We can't let Monty get away with this stuff."

"No, not that part. You think about us living together?"

"Of course, I do. Don't you?"

"Yes, but… I didn't think you did."

"Why wouldn't I think about the future? Living together. Maybe getting married…"

"Maybe having a bunch of ninja assassins…"

"A bunch? Hold on there. These 'ninja assassins' will be part Deeks. I don't know if I can handle a bunch."

"I didn't hear an outright no. Maybe one… or two… or five…"

"Deeks, you can't even make your dog behave himself. How will you manage to keep five kids from running wild?"

He flashed his brilliant smile and pulled her into his arms. "I'll have your help. We can do anything together."

"How about we start with getting Monty to stop chewing up my shoes and then we'll take it from there?"

Deeks leaned down and kissed her. She dropped the shoe and wrapped her arms around his neck. Monty crept out from behind the couch and nudged Kensi's leg. She looked down at his dark eyes and expressive face.

"Aw, Kens, how can you stay mad at a face like that?"

Kensi smiled. "He has the same strategy for getting out of trouble as you do."

"It always works."


	28. Double date

Prompt from anon - Deeks and Kensi, Ray and Jenna, double date

* * *

"I can't believe you and Jenna have two kids now."

"I can't believe that Wikipedia still puts up with you."

"Hey, you've known me longer. Much longer and you still love me."

"Like I have a choice."

"Very funny, Ray."

"Hey, now that you two finally admitted that you have a thing, we should hang out. You and me and Kensi and Jenna. We could come to LA. It'll be like old times…"

"Don't even think about it, Ray. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now."

"But you promised me a phone call. You had to."

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me."

"Well, since me coming to LA is out of the question, why don't you two come here sometime?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Marty. You owe me this. I had to relocate and change my whole life because of you."

"Yeah, but was your life so great before?"

"That's not the point. The point is that I'm responsible for you and Kensi getting together…"

"You? Explain this to me."

"I put the idea in your head."

Deeks laughed. "I don't think so."

"So you were lying when you said there was no thing."

"I was in denial. There's a difference."

"Bullshit. You owe me. Take a trip over here. Meet the family. Bring the girlfriend. Hell, bring Monty. We'll hang out. Let me take credit for the best thing that's ever happened to you. It'll be fun."

Deeks couldn't help up smile. "Okay, man. I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to Kensi."

"Great. Then we'll see you soon."

"Hey, I didn't make any promises."

"I know Wikipedia will be on my side with this one. She'll make it happen."


	29. Bond girl

Prompt from new adventures - Callen, Sam and Deeks discuss who would make the best Bond girl

* * *

"What about Scarlett Johansson? Or Zoe Saldana? Or Jennifer Lawrence? Or Beyonce?"

"Deeks, you've obviously thought about this a lot," said Sam.

"Wasn't Beyonce already a Bond girl?" asked Callen.

"No, she was in Austin Powers, G."

"Isn't that pretty much the same thing?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Really, G? You're going to argue with me about this? I've seen every single Bond movie multiple times..."

"Fanboy." Deeks coughed.

"... and you've never even owned a television."

"That's not true."

"Okay. You had one. And then you took it apart in the middle of the night and couldn't get it back together."

"Yeah, TV is a waste of time anyway."

"You guys, I have some more ideas..."

They all stopped talking at once as Kensi walked into the bullpen.

"Hey, boys. Why are you all acting weird? Did I interrupt something?"

"No, we were just discussing who would be a good Bond girl. Deeks had a lot of suggestions..."

"That's not true! Kensi, don't believe him. I was saying that the best Bond girl there could possibly be is the beautiful, the talented, the deadly, my very own Kensi Marie Blye. Wasn't I just saying that?"

"Deeks, I heard everything you guys said."

"It's Sam's fault. He started."

"Don't blame this on me. I didn't twist your arm."


	30. Hurt

Prompt from cdl - Hurt at the same time

* * *

Kensi woke up in a fog. It was as though she forgot how to move her body. And then the pain hit her. She stopped trying to move and she just concentrated on trying to remember where she was and what happened to her.

_Warehouse. Deeks. Tripped wires. Countdown. Run. Deafening sound and blinding light and then..._

"Deeks." She used every ounce of her strength to say her partner's name and to open her eyes.

"I'm here, Kensi. Don't try to move."

She turned her head to the side and immediately regretted it.

"Ow!"

"You alright, Kens?"

"No... but I'm alive. You're alive... so that's good."

Deeks was sitting next to her hospital bed. He had stitches on the side of his face and his arm was in a sling.

"How long was I out?"

"About a day and a half. You got hit in the head pretty hard when that building decided to fall on us."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Worry was written all over his face.

"You've been sitting there the whole time?"

Deeks leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of him being close. They were together and they were safe.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Kens." He whispered against her skin.

"Okay," she whispered back.

"Get some rest, partner. I'll be right here."

"Shouldn't you go get some rest, too?"

He smiled at her. "There's nowhere I'd rather be."


End file.
